Life and Death
by steven330278
Summary: There's drama there's romance and there back readier then ever! There's unexpected babies and unexpected death but we get through it all, We just need are best friends by our side! If you like romance, drama, And Grey's Anatomy you will love what i do to this story.
1. Introduction!

Introduction to characters!

Meredith's POV

Well i'm an intern at Seattle Grace hospital, just like every other intern i like to party and have fun! Who doesn't? My mom's a doctor also, her name is Ellis Grey only on of the best surgeons ever! Yeah, well shes wants me to follow in her foot steps little does she no i'm already an intern at Seattle Grace one of the best hospitals in the world. Being a doctor is what i have always wanted blood spraying everywhere, people coming in with chopped of arms! Yeah, you may think i'm CRAZY but your not a doctor! Ugh, look who it is Christina Yang she think's she's the best doctor and she thinks she is better than everyone. "Ouch" i said as Christina shoved me as she walked by.

Christina's POV

Hi! i'm Christina Yang i'm a bitch, well that's what people think i am i on the other hand think i'm sweet, sweet as ice cream. I'm an intern looking to become a cardio-thoracic surgeon then ill become rich! I may have a little thing with doctor hunt.

Owen Hunt

I'm Owen Hunt i was a doctor for the military, Lots of blood and bad wounds. I'm almost positive i'm in love with doctor Yang. I want to marry her an have kids some day but i don't want to push things. I really love her...

Mcdreamy Aka Derek Shepherd POV

I'm Derek i have a younger sister her name is Amy Shepherd. My dad was never there for us so i was basically a dad to Amy.I'm also a doctor i'm a neurosurgeon brain's are my thing! When my mom died i was the surgeon that could not save her, I guess i should not say that she had a tumor in her brain and it was not caught quick enough.

Lexipedia AKA Lexi

Hi, I'm Lexi Grey people call me Lexipedia because my memory can hold alot! I have two sister's but i only know one of them her name is Meredith Grey out mom told us we had another sister but she does not know who it is.

Mcsteamy AKA Mark Sloan

I'm Mark Sloan i tried stealing my best friend Derek's wife Addison. There's this girl in the hospital i like. Ill leave you in suspense for now.


	2. The early bird sings!

The early bird catches the worm. A stitch in time saves nine. He who hesitates is lost. We can't pretend we haven't been told. We've all heard the proverbs, heard the philosophers, heard our grandparents warning us about wasted time, heard the damn poets urging us to seize the day. - Meredith Grey

"Hello, I need a doctor NOW" Rachel said.

"What's wrong? Whats your name" Meredith asked

"I- I'm Rachel, please hel-p my daughter Cynthia I was giving her a bath and my phone rang so i answered it and a minute later i felt water touch my feet so i looked at the tub and my Cynthia was submerged in the water.

"Okay, Rachel can i have you take a seat?" Doctor Grey asked.

"Lexi i need you to bring Cynthia up stairs and get the water out of her lungs, STAT." Meredith screamed.

"Cynthia everything is going to be okay but i need you to cough as hard as you possible can." Lexi rushed.

Water came spewing out of Cynthia's mouth.

"Oh my g-od, you saved my life. Thank you Lexi it's Lexi right?" Cynthia assumed.

"Yes my name is lexi, and it was a pleasure to save you i love my job and saving people is what i have to do!" Lexi answered.

Lexi exited the room and saw Meredith.

"MEREDITH" Lexi screamed from the other end of the hallway.

"Yes, Lexi" Mer questioned as she ran to Lexi.

"Tell Rachel that Cynthia is okay and she wants to her ."

"Okay" Doctor Grey said with excitement "I'm glad you saved her!"

Meredith's POV

As I got in the elevator I saw the new intern Arizona Robin's in the elevator I also saw Derek. He give's me butterfly's every time i see him! I just don't know how to talk to him, I just don't thing's to be weird.

"Meredith" Derek said

"Hello, Meredith" Derek questioned.

"Yea, sorry hello, what, do you need anything?" Mer asked.

"Yes, Did you bring down the blood bags to room 51 for Sherman?" Derek asked with wonder.

"Yes" Meredith said.

When Arizona exited the elevator Derek and I looked into each other's eyes and kissed! The elevator door opened and there stood Christina.

"Get a room" Christina said with disgust.

"Get a life and but out of mine" Meredith said with viciousness in her voice.

"I'm gonna leave before things get bloody..." Derek said as he exited the elevator.

 **I hope you guys are enjoying! please comment and follow me and i will try to get back to you as fast as i can!**


	3. Bad Blood!

Chapter 3 Bad Blood

"We've all heard the buzz words, streamline, optimize integrate, adapt. Everyday someone comes up with a new strategy or tool or technology to increase our efficiency. The idea is to make our lives easier but the question is, does it?"- Meredith Grey

"Owen" Christina yelled from down the hall. Running to the elevator before the door closed. "Hold it, please". she said

"Hey, Christina what up?" Owen asked

"I have been thinking.. I'm in love, with you! I want to spend the rest of my life with you and only you. You are the one!

"You don't know how glad I am to hear those words come out of you mouth!" he said

They hugged tight because they missed each other, and did not want to let go.

"Let's go to the bar!" Christina said

As they were walking out of the hospital to go to the bar Christina saw Meredith and Derek walking.

"Stay here i'll go get the car." Meredith said with love in her voice.

"Okay!" Derek said.

Christina watched Meredith as she was about to step on the street she saw the car coming and ran to Meredith. But she was to late Meredith went flying through the windshield of the blue subaru and the car smashed into the hospital sliding door.

"Meredith" Derek, Owen, and Christina screamed.

The three of them went running to the smashed up car and saw a black guy, a bottle of whiskey, Meredith, and a letter...

"Derek go get some doctor's and a gurney, she's bleeding out." Christina yelled with worry in her voice.

"He's the gurney." Derek said

Christina carefully opened the door to the car blood dripping everywhere. She carefully got Meredith out of the car and into the hospital.

"Derek, get the guy out and into the hospital STAT. Owen call Lexi and Mark and tell them what happened." Christina demanded

"Her heart's not beating, Arizona get the cardiac defibrillator and shock her on 150." Christina yelled with fear.

"I'm not gonna lose you now i need you i know we're not on good terms right now but you're my person." Christina said with tears rolling down her face.


End file.
